Party Like a Hedgehog
by CaptainFalcon99
Summary: After being forced to stay at Smash Mansion for a week by himself after destroying the roof, Sonic decides to spend his week by causing some mischief. Unfortunetly, it doesn't end well for him.


_World of Trophies, Smash Mansion, Sunday, April 4, 2010_

"But I said I was sorry!" Sonic complained

"Sorry doesn't fix the giant hole on the roof!" Master Hand yelled.

"It was an April Fools prank! Lighten up a bit!"

"Lighten up? LIGTHEN UP!?" Master Hand exclaimed. "The past three nights were cold as hell!"

"It's not my fault that someone left their rocket launcher out in the open."

"Leave me out of this," Snake warned as he carried a suitcase out the door.

"But seriously, just let me go on vacation with you guys! Give me a second chance!"

"No!" Master Hand answered. "I said I'd punish you, so I'm punishing you!"

"But-"

"Shut up and be thankful I'm not kicking you off the roster!" Master Hand said. He then took Sonic's ID transporter. "That's to be sure you don't leave this universe!"

"Whatever," Sonic shrugged. "I'll just run around the world a few times."

"I knew you would say that." Master Hand then put a metal bracelet on Sonic's leg. "That prevents you from leaving the property. Try to leave, and you will shocked with 5000 volts of electricity."

"So, basically house arrest through electric fence?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much."

"Do you want me to go insane!?"

"I'm making sure you don't ever do something like this again. See you in a week!" Master Hand then floated out of the house, shut the door, and entered the vacation bus.

Sonic watched helplessly from the window as the bus went onto the road and exited his view. As that happen, he was quietly whimpering.

"This sucks!" Sonic said to himself. "No vacation AND no exploration? I'm going to lose my mind!"

* * *

 _Tuesday, April 6, 2010_

It had been two days since the Smashers left for their vacation. They were probably sunbathing on the beach or buying cool stuff or making even cooler friends.

Sonic was stuck trying to cook a burito in the microwave.

"Come on already!" Sonic said impatiently. "Cook my food!"

Just then, the phone rang, and Sonic answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Sonic!" C. Falcon said from the other end.

"Oh, hey Falcon. How have you been?"

"Absolutly awesome! The resort is huge! I think it's the best in the multiverse! How's your week been?"

"You know, got punished for blowing up the roof, not allowed to leave the mansion, the usual."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that! It must truly suck to be there all by yourself with no one to talk to!"

"Gee, thanks Falcon, you're an amazing friend."

"You don't need to point out the obvious!"

"I was being sar-"

"Hold up for a second! This really hot girl just winked at me. Got to go!" The other line went dead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Sonic looked around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, a small devil that looked like him appeared on his left shoulder.

"Why are you just standing around doing nothing!?" Devil Sonic said. "Do something reckless! You're known for being like that!

Another mini Sonic appeared on the hedgehog's right shoulder, this one looking like an angel. "That may be true," Angel Sonic said, "but you should be considerate.."

"Uh, who are you two?" Sonic asked.

"We're your sense of morality, idiot!" Devil Sonic harshly answered. "Have you forgotten who you are!? You're Sonic The Hedgehog! The guy who doesn't play by the rules! The guy who makes everyone else look lame by comparison! The fastest thing alive!"

"You're also a hero, and heroes are supposed to be CONSIDERATE," Angel Sonic argued.

"Oh please! Since when have you ever been considerate? I say you have some fun!"

"But you can't leave the property," Angel Sonic reminded. "How can you have 'fun' if you can't leave the property?"

Devil Sonic let out a chuckle. "Whoever said anything about leaving?"

A light bulb briefly appeared above Sonic's head, which resulted in him having a wide grin on his face. "You just gave me a great idea." The hedgehog then went to another part of the mansion.

"That's right!" Devil Sonic cheered. "Make Master Hand regret ever keeping you here!"

"I hate you," Angel Sonic sighed while putting a palm on his face.

"And I hate you more," Devil Sonic said with a smile. The two then dissapeered from his shoulders.

* * *

 _Later..._

The universal communications room was one of the most important rooms in the mansion. Being located in the basement (along with the bar and Master Hand's office), it had a bunch of phones that people could use to communicate with anyone in the multiverse.

It was also the perfect place to the make universal crank calls.

Sonic was looking through the digital version of the universal phone book. It contained the contact information about everyone in the multiverse along with some extra information about who they were. How Master Hand managed to get all the info was unknown.

"Let's see," Sonic said as he looked at the screen. "This person is very strong, but has the IQ of a rock." The hedgehog grinned rather evily. "The perfect person to prank call!" He dialed the contact info into the phone and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" the person answered. "Is this the cookie service?"

Sonic struggled to hold back a chuckle. "Uh, no this is-"

"Because if it is, then I would like a plate of chocolate chip cookies."

"I just said this isn't the cookie guy. I'm just a normal, regular guy."

There was a pause. "Does that mean you'll be my new best friend?"

"...Sure? Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that my old best friend was our leader and he left and if you ever meet him he might mention something about me killing him with a tank but that's just an inside joke between us and he's not actually a-"

"Wait, you did what?"

"...Tucker did it."

"WHAT DID I DO!?" a voice in the background said.

"Okay. Look, I'm just here to tell you that you've won a valuable prize!"

"Oh my god! I am so happy!"

"You should be! All you have to do is run around in a circle 500 times!"

"I will do that person I just met on the phone!"

"Good luck!" Sonic then hung up the phone.

Angel Sonic appeared on Sonic's right shoulder. "You are a terrible person."

"What did I do?" Sonic questioned.

"You just took advantage of that poor person."

"So what?"

"You do realize that person will actually run around in a circle 500 times, right?"

"His fault for being gullible."

Angel Sonic let out a sigh. "Why do I even bother?" He then dissapeered in an imaginary cloud.

"Okay, who's next?" Sonic said aloud as he scrolled through the directory to find who to call next. "An AI designed to be a moron that claims to be drifting through space? More like my second victim!" He then dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice answered. The reciever had a British accent of sorts. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, there is someone here."

"Oh, thank god! Someone finally got my distress calls!"

"I'm sorry, could you specify?"

"You see, I've been stuck in space for god knows how long, and I'm endlessly drifting around with the hope of escape. I thought I was going to die, but you have given me hope to return home!"

"I understand. We've sent a rescue shuttle to your position right now."

"S-seriously? Is this real? Am I really going home?"

"Absolutly! (What an idiot!) In fact, the shuttle is right behind you."

"Oh thank you so mu-Hey wait a minute! There's no shuttle here!"

Sonic was hysterically laughing. "Got you sucker!" He then abruptly hung up the phone while continuing to laugh.

Devil Sonic appeared on Sonic's left shoulder. "Nice."

"I know right!" He then immitated the person he just talked to. "'Help! I'm trapped in space! Send help!' Who's going to believe that!?"

"Nobody! That's who!" Devil Sonic then let out a laugh. "I say we prank call one more person."

"Already found someone," Sonic said. "This person is female, belongs to a wealthy family, owns a weird kind of sword, and her father owns an important business in that universe."

"I think we both know how to pull this one off."

"The hell we do!" Sonic then dialed the number and picked up the phone.

"This is going to be good!" Devil Sonic said. He then dissapeered in a red cloud.

After ringing two times, someone answered the phone.

"Good afternoon!" the girl on the other end said politely. "Thank you for calling the-"

"Good afternoon ma'am," Sonic said in an outrageous French accent. "Is your refrigerator running?"

"Um, no, I don't think it-"

"Well zen you better go catch it!" Sonic ended the call and started laughing.

That is until the phone rang. Sonic picked it up with curiosity. "Hello?"

"What is wrong with you!?" the girl from before yelled from the other end. "Do you have any dignity in you at all?!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"...No?"

"I am the daughter of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company! I will not hesitate on bringing the full extent of the law on you!"

"..."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"...Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"I am not overreacting! You're the one acting like a child! Are you six years old or something like that!?"

"I am not a child! I'm 17!"

"Well you sure don't act like you are!" The line then went dead.

"That...was unexpected." Sonic said to himself as he hung up the phone.

Angel Sonic appeared on Sonic's shoulder with a look of disappointment. "I told you not to prank call, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Shut up."

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 7, 2010_

"I really don't see the point in this," Angel Sonic said.

"Come on!" Devil Sonic complained. "It's pure genius!"

In front of Sonic were a bunch of crates. Each varied in size and was addressed to random people throughout the multiverse. What was in the crates. Absolutly nothing.

"Sending empty crates in the mail is the best prank ever!" Sonic said. "I would love to see the faces the disappointment!"

"That's the spirit!" Devil Sonic said before he dissapeered.

"You will regret this," Angel Sonic added before he dissapeered as well.

(This is totally foolproof!) Sonic thought. (All I to do is send these and-)

The doorbell rang. Sonic opened the door to find that the only thing there was a lone package. It was addressed to Smash Mansion, but the recipient was unknown.

(Must've been the mailman.) The hedgehog went to the package and read the attached letter.

 _Hello there._

 _After you so generously decided to leave the number you prank called me with, I had someone find the place you called from. Using this information, I have sent you a gift as an apology for 'overreacting.' I truly hope you enjoy it to the fullest._

"A gift!? For me!?" Sonic quickly opened the package out of excitement. "I hope it's a chili do-"

Then everything went black.

* * *

 _Date Unknown_

"Uh..."

"Oh thank god! He's finally waking up!" a familiar female voice said.

"It's about time!" another familiar voice added.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying down on a bed in the infirmary. He saw that the two voices belonged to his two closest friends at the mansion, C. Falcon and Peach.

"What happened?" Sonic said as he sat upright. "How long was I out?"

"That depends on your definition of 'out,'" C. Falcon said as he held back a chuckle.

The hedgehog suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, if you guys are here, does that mean that-"

"Our awesome vacation ended and we got back yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Sonic, it's Sunday," Peach said.

"I've been asleep for four day!?" Sonic exclaimed.

The princess let out a small chuckle. "I wouldn't exactly say you were asleep."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe I should explain it to him," Master Hand said as he entered the room. "Could the two of you leave the room? Sonic and I need to have a private chat."

C. Falcon and Peach then walked out do the room, still attempting to hold back some laughs.

"What's with them?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. It's something wrong with you."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with-" He paused in sudden realization. "Wait a minute, why does my voice sound deeper?"

"Because that package you got in the mail contained an invisible invisible gas. Aside from the other thing it caused you to do, this gas had a permenant effect on your voice."

Sonic was shocked that Master Hand knew about the package. "How do you know I got something in the mail?"

"Two reasons, actually. One, said package is still on the porch, and two, I have security cameras all around the mansion."

"You have security cameras in the mansion.?"

Master Hand mentioned towards a wall, where a small and well hidden camera was positioned. "Did you actually think I would just leave you alone I for a week without having some way of making sure you didn't screw something up?"

There was a pause. "Hold up. If you have security cameras in every room, does that mean you know about my-"

"Yeah."

"And the empty-"

"You never even had the chance to ship them, so yeah."

Sonic let out a sigh of dissapointment. "Well, it could be worse."

"I...wouldn't be too sure about that."

The hedgehog had a look of worry on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You see, when we got back, I saw you knocked out outside at the boundary of the electric fence. I was Absolutly horrified when I saw that most of the first floor was a total mess."

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I was probably going to torture you for destroying my precious mansion even more. Then I found the security footage, and thought of an even better punishment."

"...What did you do?"

"Remember when I mentioned that the gas in the package did something else to you, and how C. Falcok and Peach were chuckling when you said you were asleep?" He handed Sonic a tablet. "Look up 'Party Like a Hedgehog' on the Internet."

The hedgehog hastily went on the Internet and looked up those words. What he found was absolutly horrifying.

It was a thirty minute security footage of him in a dress going absolutly insane.

"By the way, those are just the highlights."

"..."

"That video is also universally uploaded."

"..."

"It's also one of the most viewed videos on the Internet."

"..." Sonic was utterly speechless. He was doing things he would never dare attempt. Now the entire multiverse would think he was a complete idiot. "My...my dignity..."

The video finally ended as Sonic watched himself running into the electric fence, which caused him to pass out.

"If you hadn't destroyed the roof, you could have avoided all of this. You could have spent a wonderful vacation with the rest of us."

"...I'm never living this down, aren't I?"

"Good luck trying! Also, you might have a slight concussion, so stay in bed for about two more hours. Talk to you later." Master Hand snapped his fingers and teleported off to a different part of the mansion.

Angel Sonic then appeared on the hedgehog's shoulder. "I told you so. I absoultly told you so."

"You're not helping," Sonic muttered.

"I'm not trying to! I'm trying to make you feel guilty! You could have just had an ordinary week, but NOOOO, you just had to cause some mischief! Look where that's gotten you! You have anything to say about that?"

"I have two words for you: Shut up." Sonic then flicked Angel Sonic into a wall, causing him to dissapeer.

Devil Sonic then appeared on Sonic's other shoulder. "Thanks for getting rid of that other guy! Now how about we start planning out revenge on Master Ha-"

Out of pure annoyance, Sonic also flicked Devil Sonic into a wall, also causing him to dissapeer. The hedgehog then laid down on the bed and tried to forget the contents of the video.

"And for love of god, please stop talking to yourself!" Master Hand yelled.

* * *

 _A poll is on my profile. Go check it out!_

 _Challenge: Can you guess the three people that Sonic prank called?_


End file.
